


In a field of flowers

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, F/M, Fae & Fairies, I dont know how a sex pollen fic turned into this, Romanticism, Schmoop, Sex Pollen, fairies made them do it, just fucking way too sappy, like goddam, mental patient Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas made a small noise of concern, looking down in his lap, and Meg’s gaze followed. She giggled when she saw he had an erection. It seemed entirely unusual but wholly appropriate for some reason. He pulled the waist band of his scrubs out and squinted at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a field of flowers

Meg was lounging in an old wing backed chair that was split in the middle with it’s stuffing falling out, reading a dusty book, and she couldn’t even say what she was reading because she wasn’t paying attention. Hiding was boring. There wasn’t anything fun to do when you couldn’t do anything that would get attention. She was starting to doubt if avoiding Crowley , Leviathan, and the Winchesters was worth this level of boredom. Maybe, just maybe, she missed playing bored games with the stupid angel in the hospital.

Ungh. She swore she could feel herself starting to grow a - a - …….. a conscious or something. It was disturbing.

Despite this, when Cas magically poofed out of nowhere into the abandoned farm house, Meg shot him a cold glare and demanded, “How the fuck did you find me?”

"I’m good at looking."

“I swear, if you blow my cover … man, this hiding thing sucks.”

"Meg, I want to show you something, please, let me take you somewhere."

He smiled, all the way up into his eyes, and his hands were clasped in front of him, the hospital wrist band there peeking out of his trench coat. Still hadn’t managed to change.

"And where would be going? If it involves kittens or rainbows, I’ll take a pass."

"It’s somewhere I think you’ll like, I just found it, come on, please."

Cas held his hand out, he didn’t immediately lay it on her shoulder and zap them wherever, he just held it out and waited for her. Meg rolled her eyes and sighed, unwilling to let him know that she was actually maybe just a little bit curious. Placing her palm on his, they shifted with a pop to a new location.

Oh geesh, what a fucking sap. Meg had her suspicions that the angel might be a little keen on her. It didn’t help that they were standing in the middle of a field that was lined by a thick forest on one side and opened to a small lake on the other, the sun setting on the lip of the lake casting ripples of red and orange across the water. Ok, so it was pretty. Meg didn’t care about pretty.

Cas was smiling at her, skipping through the field in his scrubs, looping back around to her and pulling her by the arm.

"There’s something I want to show you, come on."

Meg let herself be dragged through a sickeningly picturesque field of wild flowers, all purples and yellows being bright and cheerful. Cas kneeled at a spot that only he could possibly know why it was special, and tugged her down. Bending forward he sniffed at a flower.

"I’ve never seen a flower like this before. It’s special. It smells wonderful."

There was a little puff of yellow pollen on Cas’ nose where he’d just shoved it down in the flower and Meg bit back a laugh. Looking down, she’d never seen a flower like that before either, not that she knew a whole lot about flowers. It was odd though, because she couldn’t see any others like it in the field either. Just this one lone flower, tall and vividly bright with wide petals that unfurled out in a strange swirling pattern of contrasting colors.

Sighing, as though it were a great burden to follow along with Castiel’s strange requests, she bent forward and made an exaggerated show of sniffing the flower.

"Happy now Clarence, you’ve shown me your magical flower and yes, it smells nice. I really should get back to…… not losing my balls in a place like this."

"You have balls?"

"What?"

"Can I play with them? We could play catch."

Meg had to take a minute on that one, trying hard not to reach out and smack him.

"It’s a phrase. And no, I don’t have any bouncy balls on me."

"Oh."

Castiel sat crossed logged in the tall wild grass, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand before sneezing, face crinkled with a broad smile as he just watched Meg.

It really was kind of pretty, wherever they were. Meg felt uneasy, there was a sort of charge in the air but she couldn’t for the life of her detect any threats, any predatory monsters or malicious magics. The longer she sat in the grass, staring at Cas, the longer she felt happy, and kind of nice, the sunset really was pretty and as twilight drew in with gentle blues and the moon came out, Meg wondered why she was just sitting in a field with her angel doing nothing at all. It felt perfectly natural.

Cas made a small noise of concern, looking down in his lap, and Meg’s gaze followed. She giggled when she saw he had an erection. It seemed entirely unusual but wholly appropriate for some reason. He pulled the waist band of his scrubs out and squinted at it.

"That’s odd."

“You popped a boner Cas, didn’t know you had it in you.”

"I don’t know why this happened."

"Gosh are you that much of a sappy do good angel that watching the sunset with your girlfriend gives you a stiffy."

Cas cocked his head at her.

"Are you my girlfriend?"

Meg felt her face heat and there was some sort of adverse and unusual reaction in her body.

"Wait, what, no, I didn’t mean that."

"….. I wouldn’t mind if you were."

"Yeah whatever, you’re the weirdo who doesn’t know what a stiffy is."

"Of course I know what it is. I’ve had an erection before, when I was watching porn with Sam and Dean, but I’m not supposed to talk about that."

Meg didn’t know when she fell over but she was rolling in the grass laughing.

"Oh shit, I’m going to need details on that story later. Ungh, I feel like I’m getting a fever."

"My body temperature seems to be rising as well. That’s a normal reaction to arousal isn’t it?"

"Why the fuck would I be aroused?"

"I don’t know."

Castiel continued studying whatever was going on in his pants before announcing. “My penis is erect, my body temperature is rising, I can feel my pulse elevating, there is a nausea in my stomach. These all indicate arousal don’t they?”

Meg was too warm, and there was an ache between her legs, all she wanted to do was crawl in Cas’ lap and she didn’t know why.

"Where are we Cas?"

"I… don’t know."

She decided she didn’t care. Life was vicious and mean and shitty, and that was all well and good, but this was, it was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time and couldn’t quite put her finger on to be honest because it wasn’t accompanied by a desire to maim and inflict suffering using sex as a means to do so, it was just, a desire for contact, for comfort.

Dizzy and light headed, Meg crawled over to Cas where he was still holding the waist band of his pants from his belly and studying himself.

"C’mere angel. I know what to do with that."

The eyes that looked back up to her were wide and dilated, pink lips parted, tongue darting out to lick. Meg crawled into his lap and ground down against his body. Resting her head on his shoulder and looking out into the night, she tried to gather her scattering thoughts and form any sort of coherent idea.

In the enveloping darkness of night, she noticed something strange. They appeared to be in the middle of a circle, little faint glowing lights of some sort of luminescent plant marking it off, and when she looked closer she noticed they were mushrooms, little glowing mushrooms encircling them. In the underbrush at the fringes of the wood small bright eyes blinked and watched them.

"Ah fuck."

Cas’ hands had found their purpose, reaching up to squeeze her breasts. As nice that was Meg decided to curse again.

"Dammit."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Cas, we’re in a fairy circle."

Sitting up straight on his lap she looked down at the complete lack of any comprehension on his face.

"Fairies trap people, cast glamor on them, feed off their energy…. is any of this registering?"

"You have nice breasts."

Yeah, Meg would slap his pretty face for that one, but the way he was kneading her was really too nice to go distracting him.

"I don’t comprehend, they’re designed to produce and deliver nourishment for babies, why do adults derive so much pleasure from them?"

"Way too much talking there angel."

Cas continued to squeeze and rub over the shirt and bra she was still wearing, babbling on. For some reason, it seemed Cas’ way of trying to figure out the brave new world he inhabited - once he had started talking again - was to prattle on about how the world worked, as if that could give him any understanding as to how his world worked.

"Did you know that the amount of offspring a mammal gives birth to at a time is usually half the number of nipples that they have?"

Meg stripped off her shirt and bra, placing his warm hands over bare skin.

“Oh, that’s much nicer.”

Before he could talk anymore she grabbed him at the back of his head and shoved his face between her tits. He seemed to get the memo, licking and nipping at her chest while his hands continued their restless exploration. Meg rolled her hips, grinding down on Cas lap, fingers playing idly in his hair and she didn’t even realize she was whimpering until he pulled back and looked up at her.

"Are you all right?"

"I don’t know."

Grasping his face in both hands she tipped forward and kissed his stupid pretty mouth, Cas reacting immediately, licking into her, arms circling her waist and pulling her closer. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d kissed someone, the last time she’d even had an inclination to. Unable to recall what this was supposed to be like, Meg struggled to keep a hold on who she was and what she was. She was a demon, she was a creature of fire and ash, she was chaos and destruction. And he was an angel, how many of her kind had she seen him smite with a touch, to look at him directly with her true sight burned and yet for all his pride and might how low had he fallen. It should be pathetic, the way he smiled at her, the gentleness in his hands. But all she could taste in his mouth was honey and all she could feel was heat in her belly blooming through her body and she was stripped down open to a writhing mass of want.

She wanted, and it wasn’t with any clawing desperation or painful hopelessness, it was something powerful yet gentle, an inexorable pull.

"Why did you bring me here."

"I wanted to see you smile, the way you used to when you thought I was being an idiot or a simpleton. I miss that. I miss you."

She wanted to want to insult him and she just didn’t have it in her. Pushing him down on the grass Meg braced her hands to the sides of his head and bent forward to kiss him again, hair falling around them and tickling against his cheeks. His hands were on her hips, stroking up the bare skin of her sides and around to brush along the curve of her spine. Everywhere he touched left a tingle in it’s wake, little lines lit up along her body and soon it felt like she was thrumming with energy. She couldn’t tear her lips away from his although she wanted desperately to get her hands on skin but he was still fully clothed and more interested in touching her than helping. Selfish angel.

Finally, he was rolling her over, the heat of his hands giving way to cool grass soft on her back, smelling sweet as flowers were crushed under their weight. Meg pushed her hands under his trench coat, shrugging it from his shoulders, reaching to the hem of his hospital scrubs and lifting them, both too busy kissing to part till the material bunched around their faces and Cas awkwardly shoved up and let her pull it over his arms and discard it. His skin was too hot, smooth under her palms, hands running eagerly over dense muscles and mapping the dips and angles of his body. Cas braced on one arm by her shoulder and continued to touch with tender reverence that had her arching into his hold.

Pushing his pants down his hips and dragging her nails along the hard muscle of thighs, Cas followed lead and pulled at the denim that hugged her hips not even bothering to unbutton but the stretch of well worn material dragged down her legs while he squirmed out of his pants the rest of the way. She felt exposed and vulnerable, not for the nudity of her body but for the unfamiliar and terrifying things that were laid bare in her mind. And she wondered if they had always been there buried in deep recesses or if they had been implanted by fey magic, but she saw them on Cas’ face as well and she wanted them to last. He turned his face into her hand when she reached for him, and kneeled between her legs, hands gliding up her thighs and the plane of her belly, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek, the pad of a thumb tracing her nose.

He kissed her as though she were delicate, and under his hands right then she felt she might break apart if he didn’t.

Wrapping slender legs around his waist she pulled him closer, he pressed into her with languorous care, blue eyes watching and warm hands holding steady. Rolling her body up against him, hands sliding up his arms and behind his neck, gripping against his shoulders, she brought him down enough to kiss again, intoxicated on him, feeling slowly, steadily as though she were splitting open and spilling into the night air.

She supposed that he was too, breaking and seeping into the air between them, for the look of awe and wonder in his face, brow creased and eyes wet and she didn’t know when she had started to cry either but she pulled him down enough to bury her face in his neck and hide. She wanted to hide from him and from the well of emotion that surged, lost and uncertain, unfamiliar territory she didn’t know where to go but she wanted and needed and Cas was there with her.

Laying along her body and rocking into her gently, skin to skin sliding together under the stars, limbs all twined and twisted around each other, Meg dug her fingers into his back and held on, gasping and crying out while he pressed his lips to her ear, her neck, her cheeks. Feeling pleasure swell inside her with an unnatural intensity she trembled when it snapped and lashed through her body, clutching at her angel and sobbing for the relief.

When Meg felt she could breath again without the uncomfortable stirring in her chest, she realized Cas was still wrapped up in her, nuzzling into the hair that fanned around her head and nosing at her neck, huffing little contented sighs and squeezing her hips. Rolling her head to the side, she saw the small bright eyes still watching from the forest, she might have flipped them off if she could move her stubborn muscles.

Cas rolled off, pulling her to her side and keeping her in his arms, brushing the hair from her face and wiping her brow.

“Are you feeling all right now?”

“No.”

He blinked, and smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Perhaps in the morning you will.”

Meg felt drained, hollowed out and left wrung too tight. It felt like the world was still moving but she was still. The night air cooled sweat sticky skin and she let herself be pulled against Castiel’s chest. He didn’t need to breath, didn’t need air or food or anything physical. Nor did she. If she vacated her body it might die from the disuse. But when he pulled her close she could hear his heart beating, fingers soothing down the shivering skin of her back, and she may have sniffled – just once – as she clutched him closer to her and spent the night sharing his warmth in a field of flowers.


End file.
